Young & Pregnant
by Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles
Summary: Based off of Season 1 Episode 4 "Young & Pregnant". I changed some of the episode, so it isn't going to be like the show, except for some characters. Josh and Caroline are engaged, and someone's pregnant- but who is it? Rated M for later chapters, I might change the rating later. Third genre is Humor. *INCOMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I decided to make a new story. It's a Young &amp; Hungry fanfic, based off of the episode "Young &amp; Pregnant" but I changed part of the episode. It is similar to the episode, but like I said, some parts are different. Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

* * *

Wednesday, March 30th, 2013- Gabi POV-

"Caroline! Who's ready for some high tea? I say high you say tea. High-" I say walking over to Caroline.

"Don't." She says, interrupting me.

"Sorry I'm just kind of excited this is my first time making a high tea. I mean for you I do this all the time, I'm a professional."

"I hope so because this has to be flawless. If I don't lose at least one friend out of jealousy it will be a complete failure."

"Hahahaha..." I laugh, then realize she isn't joking. "Oh you're not kidding. Well don't worry I got it all covered. I made three types of scones, made a traditional-"

"What about my friends who don't eat gluten?"

"Champagne deviled eggs with caviar." I reply.

"And the ones who eat vegan?"

"Almond-crusted baked eggplant." I answer.

"And what about the only ones who eat raw?"

"I'm hoping they don't come." I say under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I said at your service, ma'am." I say, then Caroline's phone goes off.

"Oh, look at this beautiful creature." She says, showing me a picture of a horse.

"Oh, cute pony."

"Haha. That's not a pony. It's a thoroughbred colt sired from Two Kentucky Derby Winners." She replies.

"Wow, I was sired from an iHop waitress and a car mechanic." I say, then laugh.

"Daddy is trying to win him on an auction for Josh. It'a a family tradition to buy a newly engaged man a race horse as a gift."

"Wow, our only family tradition is avoiding eye contact when grandma says something racist." I say, then Caroline looks at me in disbelief.

"Please don't talk about your life, it makes me sad."

"Well, it's not _all_ sad. I bought a new bra...went up a cup size. When does that ever happen?" I say, excited.

"All the time, it happened to my friend Diane. Even though she went up two cup sizes, and she paid for hers. My sister did, but of course she's pregnant." Then I get worried, thinking back to when Josh and I slept together.

"Well, I'm not that. Oh no." I say, then look down at my breasts and whisper. "Go away."

* * *

"Oh, thank God you're here." I say opening the door of Josh's apartment to reveal Sofia with a brown paper bag and a coffee. "Did you bring the pregnancy test? I'm freaking out."

"Okay, just calm down. You can't be pregnant, you and Josh used protection...right?"

"Abso-" I start to say, but stop myself. "Maybe."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Sofia yells.

"Shh." I say.

"How could you not use protection?" Sofia asks from outside the bathroom door.

"I don't know, we had a lot of champagne and I just don't remember. Will you just stop talking, you know I can't pee when I'm nervous. I have a shy bladder."

"I wish you had a shy vagina, then we wouldn't be in this mess..." Sofia tries to say quietly.

"I heard that." I say then flush the toilet, and wash my hands.

"Did you pee on it?"

"Yeah, and a little on my hand."

"Okay, we got one minute until we find out the results, which gives you one minute to freak out. Go." Sofia says then looks at her watch.

"How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened, but why did I let it happen? I mean, I finally got my dream job. And it was gonna lead to my dream career. And I was even gonna have my own cookbook called, "Dining With Debt"." I say freaking out.

"Okay, ten seconds."

"And now all of it could be ruined because of one stupid drunken mistake. I mean, I know I'm being negative, but I'm scared it's gonna be positive." I say on the verge of crying.

"Okay, time's up. Do you feel better?"

"Nope. Okay time to see-" I stop myself when I see Josh walk into the kitchen. "Hey, Josh, hey. Uh, this is my roommate Sofia. Sofia, Josh. Josh, Sofia."

"Hey." Sofia says.

"It's nice to meet you." Josh says, shaking her hand.

"Sofia's here helping me uh, um, cut the sandwiches into triangles." I say.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, we could use all the help we can get." Josh says. "Did Gabi tell you how important this day is to me?"

"Yeah, yes she did. It's a big day for everyone." Sofia says, hinting at the fact I might be pregnant.

"Look, it's really important to Caroline that I make a good impression on her friends. There's gonna be 13 of them here. And unlike her, they can be cold and judgy."

"Well, just be yourself. I'm sure you'll be fine." I say, then Josh laughs.

"That's the worst idea ever. Look, I may seem confident and successful on the outside, but on the inside, I'm just a soft, nerdy pile of goo. Let me bottom-line this for you. I'm so scared-" Then he stops and sees the pregnancy test. "What is that?"

"It's a...stirrer." I say grabbing Sofia's coffee and start to stir the coffee with the pregnancy test. She looks at me and I look at her with an apologetic look.

"Boy, you are nervous." Sofia says to Josh.

"Yeah. You know what you should do? You should leave immediately and go work off all that anxiety at the gym." I say to Josh, trying to get him to leave.

"I can't. I have too much to do. I've got to get my tailor suited- my suit tailored!" Josh says, correcting himself. "I'm sweating like a barn animal." He says then leaves.

"Wow, I can see why you had sex with him. He _is_ a babe!"

"Sofia, we have more important babes to worry about." I say pointing at my stomach. "I can't look."

"You have to." Sofia says then I look at the test.

"I'm positive." I say then she gasps. "That this one is ruined. I have to take another test."

"Okay, I'll go get one for you. Damn, I'm always bailing you out when you get screwed over if you know what I mean."

"Just go."

* * *

"Socks and sandals, Gabi? You make it too easy." Elliot says walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, okay." I say, freaking out on the inside.

"Gabi! Insults are a two-way street. If you don't react, there's no fun in it for me." Elliot replies while Yolanda walks into the kitchen with a laundry basket, humming.

"Yolanda, you're humming."

"Elliot, you're annoying."

"See, that's how it works. You only hum when you have gossip. What is it? Spill." Elliot says getting excited.

"Will you chill out? Maybe I'm just happy...happy I got some dirt! Gather 'round sisters." Then Elliot and I step closer to Yolanda. "So I was taking out the trash, you know, like I do. And underneath a bunch of two-ply scented toilet paper, that only rich people buy, I found a box for a...wait for it - pregnancy test." Then Elliot and I both gasp, but for different reasons.

"Now, I only found the box, but I know exactly what's going on."

"You do?" I ask.

"Damn right I do. Caroline's pregnant."

"Caroline's pregnant? No wonder she's so moody. And I saw her almost eat ice cream." Elliot replies. "And she smelled a piece of cake! I can't wait to tell Josh!"

"You're not telling him, I'm telling him." Yolanda says. "It's my news."

"Hey, no, nobody's telling anyone anything." I say.

"Except me." Yolanda replies.

"Guys, he's already freaked out about this party. I mean, why would we add to the stress? Plus, we don't even know what the results of the test are. I mean, Caroline might not even know. You know, a lot of people screw up their first test."

"She's got a point. We shouldn't say anything." Elliot agrees.

"Fine, but it sure takes the fun outta digging through the trash."

"Hey guys." Josh says entering his apartment.

"You're gonna be a dad! Ha!" Yolanda says.

"Dammit!" Elliot screams.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys found a pregnancy test box with no test, and you have no idea what the results are?" Josh asks after we tell him the whole story.

"It really lacks the "oomph" when you say it like that."Yolanda replies.

"I tried to stop her from telling you, but you saw what happened. I was like Indiana Jones running from that Boulder." Elliot says.

"Look, guys, I appreciate your concern, but if Caroline were pregnant, she would tell me."

"Then it's settled, let's never talk about this again." I say, and Caroline walks into the room.

"Caroline, you're positively glowing." Elliot hints.

"Of course I am. I just had a facial."

"A facial for two." Yolanda hints.

"Shh." I say.

"Josh, help me pick out something to wear. I want to look so good that all my friends feel really bad about themselves." Caroline says and they disappear upstairs.

"She's gonna be a great mother." Yolanda says sarcastically. And Elliot goes off to another room.

"Yeah, about that, Yolanda." I say.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you have to say something? I told you not to say anything, and then you just told Josh everything!" I say, freaking out.

"I couldn't let that gossip silly piglet steal my thunder again. I mean, when the firemen came to cut out 500-pound Lou out of his apartment, Elliot broke the news. When Mr. Lowenstein became Mrs. Lowenstein, Elliot broke the news. It's my turn! And how come you care so much anyway?"

"Because-" I say.

"Oh my damn." Yolanda says, excited so she can have more gossip.

"It's not actually, completely Caroline's pregnancy test."

"Well, whose test is it?"

"It's kind of completely mine."

"What?! Oh, hell no! Wait, this doesn't come from the night that you and Josh...oh, hell no! So are you pregnant or not?"

"I don't know, the test kinda got messed up."

"How you mess up peeing on a stick?" Yolanda asks confused.

"It's complicated. Look, Sofia's on her way now with another one, but with everything that's going on, maybe I should just tell Josh now."

"Tell him what? That you might be pregnant, but you don't know. What's that gonna do but upset the man? Until you take a new test, you keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, you're right." I agree.

"Damn, I'm like FEMA, the way I'm cleaning up all these disasters." Yolanda says then gets back to work.

* * *

**So I decided to split the beginning into two chapters because I typed it out and it turned out to be long. So Here is the first chapter of my new story "Young &amp; Pregnant". I hope you liked it. It took me so long to memorize it :P remember to follow, favorite, and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday, March 30th, 2013- Josh POV-

I was walking into my room, but stopped at the doorway when I heard Caroline talking on the phone.

"Oh, I'm so excited! We're going to be parents! Well, if he's anything like his father he'll be one handsome, amazing stud. Oh, I can't wait to surprise Josh at the party! Yeah, well we're in for quite a ride." Then I go back downstairs in shock.

"Elliot, get over here quick. I need you to-"

"I need you too! Gosh, it feels so good to say that out loud."

"Caroline is pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Did you tell me before Yolanda?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah."

"Yay! We're having a baby! I mean, we didn't plan on having kids so soon, but now that we are, I'm stoked."

"I'll teach him how to read and write code."

"And I'll get him on the best-dressed toddler's list. I know all about buying tiny clothes."

"Right now, what I need you to do is go out and find the greatest baby gift you can find. When Caroline surprises me with the big news at the party, I'm gonna surprise her."

"You can count on me. Magic Gay Powers, activate! Form of...an amazing baby gift!" Then he rushes out of the apartment and leaves.

* * *

Gabi POV-

I was waiting rather impatiently for Sofia to get here with the pregnancy test, while I was serving wine.

"Woah, sweetie, are you sure you should be drinking?" Josh asks Caroline.

"Uh, yeah." She says then takes a drink of wine.

Then there was a knock at the door, and I approach it and reveal Sofia with another brown paper bag in her hand. "Oh, thank God you're here." I say, relieved.

"Here's your," Sofia says then whispers. "you know what...to find out if you're," Then she mutters. "you know what."

"You know what?" Yolanda whispers. "Just give her the damn pregnancy test." She says, normally.

"She knows?!" Sofia asks.

"Damn right I know. If you're trying to hide something, don't bury it in the bottom of a trash can under a bunch of tissue and "people" magazines, where anyone can find it." Yolanda says.

I sigh and take the bag from her. "Just give me that."

"This time, I'm throwing it away." Yolanda says, and I go into the bathroom. "Your boss is always getting you in trouble."

"Oh man! I've been having to hold it in for an hour!" I say.

"I'm sorry it took so long. When I got to the store, I didn't have enough cash, so I had to go home shake down our couch."

"Oh thank God!" I say.

"You're not pregnant?" Sofia asks.

"No, it just feels so good to finally pee!" I say. "Ugh, this is the longest minute of my life! I feel like throwing up."

"That's not a good sign." Sofia says, entering the bathroom.

"Sofia, I can't be pregnant. I can't have a baby. I'm still a baby. I'm supposed to have a nice happy life..."

"It's time. Do you want me to look?"

"No, no. I'll look. It was my stupid, drunken mistake." I say, then prepare myself, and look at the test. I sit on the floor and start to cry.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes." I say.

"Happy tears or sad tears?"

"Sofia...I'm- pregnant." I say in between tears.

"What's going on in here? I haven't heard screams and cries like this since I got waxed."

"Yolanda, I'm pregnant." I say, devastated.

"I'm sorry, but we have bigger things to worry about. Now I bought you some time, but Elliot is about to burst into this party with a baby carriage for Caroline."

"What? No!" I say, getting up.

"If you don't fix this, you're gonna get screwed for the second time in this house." Yolanda says.

"You sure you want to tell Josh?" Sofia asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't want Caroline to find out in front of all of her friends that I slept with her fiance." I say entering the living room and a guest gives me a plate.

"We're done with these." A guest says.

"Thank you." Another guest says handing me more plates.

"Oh, more, yay." I say, sarcastically.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make. Can you all stop what you're doing?" Caroline asks as I set the plates in the sink and they make a loud, crashing sound.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"As you all know, Josh and I are engaged. And I just wanted to tell him in front of all of you, how much I love him. And I hope- Noreen, I'm talking! Put down the scone and step away from the table! As I was saying, Josh and I are going to be the proud parents of a baby-" Then Elliot comes into the room with a baby carriage.

"Baby!" Elliot says.

"And I couldn't be happier." Josh says.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Caroline says to Josh. "I'm not pregnant!" She shouts to the guests.

"Wait, you're not?"

"No."

"But I heard you on the phone and they found the box for your pregnancy test." Josh says.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever you found is not mine." Caroline semi-whispers.

"Well, then who's is it?" Josh asks.

"Uh, um, that- that would have been mine." I say, leaving the kitchen and entering the living room.

"Yours?" Josh asks.

"Best. Party. Ever!" A guest says.

"Gabi, what's going on?" Josh asks.

"Uh, well, since you asked. Um, I had to take a pregnancy test because I had a thing with this guy. His name was, uh, Edward. And he was very tall and mysterious, and, um, pale. It was amazing, his skin was like almost iridescent in the sun-" I start to say.

"Uh, that's "Twilight"." Elliot says.

"No it's not. My Edward left me to get back with his girlfriend."

"Men are such pigs!" Another guest shouts. "Hand me that cupcake."

"This one's not. This one's great. He just, um he just loves somebody else. All we had was one magical champagne infused night." Then Caroline coughs.

"Caroline, my beautiful fiancee Caroline. What were you saying, baby?" Josh asks.

"I bought you a frickin' horse." Caroline says, taking the blanket off of a poster of the horse.

"You bought me a what now?"

"Oh hell no, I ain't cleaning up after no horse!" Yolanda says.

"A $1,000,000 champion-sired thoroughbred. You're welcome."

"Sweetie, it's amazing."

"You obviously don't like it. I wasn't born yesterday. I know I look like I was, but I wasn't."

"No, I love it. I do. I just I got kinda stoked about all the baby talk." Josh says.

"But that's just it, Juju. He is our baby. I named him Juju Jr."

"And he's beautiful, just like his mama." Josh says, then kisses Caroline, and everyone coos.

"To Juju Jr." Caroline says raising her champagne, and everyone repeats her.

"Hey." Josh says, coming up to me.

"Listen, Josh, I'm really sorry - about what happened today. I'm sorry I put you in this predicament." I say.

"Yeah, so...are you?" I nod. "With my..." I nod. "Oh."

"I'm really sorry, Josh. You have every right to fire me."

"No, I love you having this job!" Sofia says, overhearing me. I look at her, annoyed. "Sorry, go on."

"Gabi, you make the best, awesome, amazing food I've ever eaten. I mean, I'm not super stoked about you being pregnant like I was when I thought Caroline was..."

"Because she's your fiancee. I'm really sorry. I guess we can't really forget about it now, unless you do fire me."

"Gabi, why would I fire you?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby, Josh."

"You're pregnant, I'm not going to fire you. You had a really hard time getting this job. I'm not letting you walk away from it that easy." Then he pulls me in closer to him. "I'll be with you, every step of the way. This is my baby too, and I'm going to help you." I start to cry, and he hugs me.

"Josh, you better go party with your fiancee."

"Okay, only if you take the rest of the night off. You deserve it."

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Why are you sorry? I got you pregnant."

"Okay, but you better keep quiet about that. I don't want Caroline freaking out on you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Bye." Josh says as I grab my purse and head out the door with Sofia.


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Note no stories

Hey, it's Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles. I just thought I should let you all know I will not be continuing any of my stories. I am now on Wattpad, it is just so much easier for me. I have come a long way with my stories. I have four stories published on Wattpad now, one including Young &amp; Pregnant. I hope you all can come over to Wattpad and read some of my stories. My username is Starrlynn_23

Hope to see some comments! Thank you all so much, bye!


End file.
